Hungry
by margritFlow
Summary: Rubah kecil yang menjauh dari kejaran gagak kelaparan. Warn: Fox!Kyuubi, Raven!Itachi Happy reading minna :D


Suasa hutan rimba di bagian utara Kohonagakure tampak tenang jika dilihat sekilas. Langit sudah tampak berubah warna menjadi orange tua kala seekor rubah kecil berjalan sendiri menelusuri jalan di tepi sungai. Tampak tidak ada yang istimewa dari sosok rubah kecil itu, dirinya tampak seperti rubah pada umumnya, hanya iris seindah ruby yang terlihat istimewa darinya. Kaki-kaki kecil miliknya sedari tadi menapak lemah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

SRAK

Terdengar suara batang kayu dan daun yang bergeser di arah belakang rubah kecil itu. Namun rubah kecil tersebut tetap acuh tetap tidak peduli dan terus melangkah maju. Satu detik berikutnya.

SRAK

Kembali terdengar suara yang sama namun jaraknya terdengar semaki mendekat di telinga tajam milik rubah. Kali ini rubah sudah tidak dapat lagi mengacuhkan suara berisik tersebut. Segera saja rubah itu membalikkan tubuh kecilnya menghadap ke belakang. Tepat diatas sana, iris ruby miliknya langsung terperangkap masuk ke dalam onyx gelap yang menakutkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hungry<em>**

**_Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_By : MargritFlow_**

**_Pair : Kyuubi x Itachi_**

_**Warning : Typos, Oneshoot, Newbie, Fox!Kyuubi, raven!Itachi**_

**Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali apabila ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

_**Happy reading minna**_

* * *

><p>Menjadi hewan buruan<p>

.

.

.

ialah peran yang diterima rubah kecil saat ini.

Menyadari sinyal tanda bahaya menghampirinya, secara insting sang rubah berlari menjauh dari jarak pandang burung gagak. Kaki kecil yang berbalut rambut berwarna orange terus bergerak lincah. Rumput yang sudah tampak berubah warna akibat minim cahaya, bebatuan baik kecil maupun besar, serta beberapa ranting pohon dan daun kering terus oleh dilewatinya. Berharap kecepatan kakinya mampu menjauh dari ancaman di belakangnya. Ancaman dari terkaman burung gagak yang kelaparan.

Hoss.. hoss..hoss! Napas rubah menjadi kacau akibat terus berlari sejak dua puluh menit lalu, kelelahan. Dirinya merasa cukup beruntung memiliki tubuh kecil hingga mampu menyusup ke beberapa tempat yang tersembunyi ketika sang gagak terus mengepakkan sayap kokohnya.

Gagak hitam sangar yang memiliki sepasang iris onyx menakutkan tidak menyerah terus memburu sang rubah. Lebatnya pepohonan di hutan tersebut tidak menjadi pengahalang sang gagak bergerak. Sang surya yang hampir tenggelam-pun tidak menumpulkan niatnya untuk berburu, mata onyx adalah senjata andalannya kala pekat malam menyapa. Perut yang lapar membuat insting membunuhnya menajam seketika

Didepan mata rubah terlihat ada gua kecil yang gelap. Pelarian itu sungguh sangat melelahkan bagi sang rubah, terutama ketika pikirannya bercabang, 'apakah berlari menembus gelapnya malam atau bersembunyi di dalam gua yang gelap?'.

Kembali sang rubah menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keberadaan burung gagak. Dilihatnya sang gagak terbang tetap dengan kecepatan menakjubkan seperti tadi, namun ada sedikit perbedaan. Hewan yang memiliki bulu sekelam malam itu bergerak agak oleng kesebelah kiri.

Setelah menoleh kepalanya kebelakang dengan tetap mempertahakan kecepatan laju kakinya, sang rubah kembali mengarakan pandangannya ke depan. Belaian angin tidaklah terasa menenangkan eksistensi sang rubah melainkan terasa menusuk-nusuk pori-pori dibalik lebat bulu orangenya. Sorot mata itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan, ke arah semak belukar hutan yang berwarna kelam. Dan pohon tua yang besar.

Ya. Tidak disangka sang rubah, tepat di hadapannya telah menjulang tinggi pohon tua yang sangat besar. Menampilkan sosok yang angkuh dan berkuasa, cela umur tidak menjadi problema dari kekokohan pohon tua itu. Sekarang rubah tahu, alasan kenapa gagak hitam bergerak oleng. Ya. Karena pohon tua tersebut.

Langkah rubah yang begitu tangguh, membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kekokohan pohon tua. Manik rubinya membesar, tanda kekagetan luar biasa. Bulu orangenya melambai mesra mendampingi kekagetannya saat itu. Tidak pikir panjang, tungkai lincahnya mengambil langkah cepat ke arah kiri.

SRAK

Bunyi dedaunan kering yang saling bergesekan menyahuti langkah cepatnya.

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

BRUKK

Suara lain menyertai keputusan sang rubah. Suara gesekkan dedaunan paling mendominasi desibel saat itu. Namun suara utama yang mememiliki peran penting kelanjutan cerita adalah suara benda atau lebih tepatnya tubuh yang tergelincir masuk ke kedalaman bidang miring. Dentuman keras menjadi penutup suara tubuh yang tergelincir. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, sang rubah tetap menopang gagah tubuh ringkihnya. Menjauh dari jarak pandang sang gagak lapar.

Gagak yang sebelumnya menikuk oleng ke arah kiri, juga mengalami hal yang mengejutkan. Bulu hitam legam yang melapisi kesempurnaan kegagahannya terkoyak secepat kilat. Sesaat setelah dirinya mengepakkan sayap dalam tukikkan tajam, tidak terkira bahwa terdapat ranting liar penghalang kepakkannya. Kulit yang terkoyak memengaruhi laju kepakan sayapnya. Liquid merah menetes malu-malu dari luka yang menganga. Tidak besar memang namun luka tersebut mengngurangi ketepatannya berburu mangsa.

Masih dalam jarak pandangnya, sang rubah terlihat terseok-seok berlari menjauhinya. Sepintas terlihat sorot mata licik dari sang gagak. Sorot mata yang memanarkan keinginan berlebih dan kekuatan. Tidak ketinggalan suara melengking ia keluarkan dari pita suaranya ketika dirinya lingkupi rasa gembira.

Satu lawan Satu

Pikirnya

Ternyata dewa masih menyertai keberadaannya, itulah pikiran yang sekelebat melintas dari sosok rubah ketika dirinya menemukan tempat persembunyian. Rupanyanya pintu gua dapat ia lihat kembali setelah ia terseok terkelincir tadi. Gua yang sangat besar terlintas begitu mengingat tadi di atas dirinya juga melihat keberadaan gua. Gua besar yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari terkaman sang gagak dibalik sesaknya bebatuan di dalam.

Jarak sepuluj meter dengan kondisi kaki terkilir tidak menjadi penghalangnya terus berlari maju. Melejit terus mendekati mulut gua. Udara yang memasuki luasnya lapang paru-parunya seakan menipis saja setiap detiknya. Selain mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya, sang rubah juga sedang berusaha mempertahankan volume oksigen tetap mengisi pundi-pundi bronkiolus dalam organ pernapasannya. Melaju kencang, melewati timbunan dedaunan kering di atas tanah sang rubah memfokuskan tujuannya saat itu. Mulut gua.

Tidak jauh dari tempat rubah berlari, lebih tepatnya tiga meter arah bidang miring diatasnya terdapat ketangguhan sang gagak hitam yang mengepakkan sayap lukanya. Suara jeritan dari saluran suara sang gagak meramaikan suara sore menjelang malam di hutan utara Konohagakure. Mengiringi detik-detik mencekam dua makhluk liar yang sedang berburu dan diburu. Menggelitik gendang telinga untuk menyampaikan implus pada otak untuk membuat tubuh yang mendengar bergedik ngeri.

Jarak mulut gua semakin dekat. Sang rubah dapat merasakan seakan gua tersebut memanggil-manggilnya mengajak masuk. Dengan genggap gempita tentunya sang rubah menyambut pesta sambutan implisit itu. Dengan seringaiaian kecil, sang rubah begitu percaya diri memasuki mulut gua. Kepercayaan diri sang rubah secara drastis menanjak kearah yang membuatnya semakin senang. Akhir sore mencekam ini akan segera berakhir sesaat lagi pikir sang rubah.

Langkah kaki mungil pertama sang rubah memasuki gua, kegelapan menyambut manik rubynya. Seburat cahaya emas sedikit memasuki ruang gua, membantu sang rubah mempertahankan ketajaman penglihatannya. Dua detik setelah mampu beradaptasi, sepasang kelereng crimsonnya menangkap situasi lain dalam gua.

BUNTU

Gua kecil buntu tanpa adanya bebantuan berarti yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya menyapanya dengan segera. Bulir asin tiba-tiba menetes dari pelipis sang rubah, mendampingi pupil mata matanya yang mengecil mendadak. Tungkainya seakan sedang dipaku erat oleh pasak imajinatif membuat dirinya tidak bisa melangkah satu inchi-pun. Tubuhnyapun tidak jauh berbeda, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi tremor disetiap bagian. Suara nyanyian gagak yang semakin dekat menambah suram eksistensi gua tersebut.

KYAK... KYAK... KYAK...

KYAK... KYAK...

KYAK...

Dilihatnya onyx yang berubah warna menjadi merah tepat di mulut gua ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Langkah gagak itu begitu otoriter mendekati sang buruan. Melangkah lamat-lamat seolah menikmati jerit imajinatif dari raut pucat dari rubah kecil di depannya. Membumbui aroma kemenangan yang mengudara di celah gua buntu. Tatapan penuh insting membunuh menghiasi bola mata onyx yang telah berubah warna. Menapak percaya diri bagai predator yang mendamba lezatnya daging merah yang dipenuhi segarnya cairan merah. Seringaian merehkan sosok lemah dihadapannya adalah hiasan lain dari kekuatan gagak dewasa yang sedang kelaparan.

Detik yang beberapa saat lalu sempat berhenti akibat keterkejutan berganti sorot mata penuh ambisi. Tubuh yang kaku dan tremor telah berganti dengan tubuh seringan kapas yang terhembus oleh tiupan angin. Manik crimson menatap gagah berani melawan manik pola mata bermotif merah hita. Saling menatap membalas sapa yang saling terjalin. Tidak melangkah mundur mendekati pojok dinding gua, adalah langkah yang ditempuh sang rubah. Melainkan melangkah maju mendekati sang predator yang lapar.

Keduanya saling mendekati satu sama lain. Membuat jarak yang sebelumnya memisahkan keduanya menjadi semakin tipis. Sorot mata kelaparan bertemu dengan sorot mata keberanian. Detik seakan mendramatisir keadaan yang tengah terjadi, detik waktu berjalan begitu lama menambah tensi yang terbangun diantara dua makhluk liar penghuni hutan.

Saling mendekat

Saling menatap

Saling menyeringai

Saling membalas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GRAUK

"Kyaaa, sakit keriput!", teriakan Kyuubi terdengar di ruangan yang biasa disebut tempat tidur, sesaat setelah gigi putih Itachi mencicipi penuh antusias daging putih bersih di area betis.

**_End_**

* * *

><p><em>Mind to riview minna<em> ? n_n


End file.
